


Best Laid Plans

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: Phryne and Dot are trapped. Their conversation leads to new realizations for Phryne.





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss?” Dot said, nervously. “Miss, is that wise?”

“Don’t worry so much, Dot. I just want to see if I can do it. I certainly should be able to, considering how outdated this equipment is.”

“But is it right, miss? It was one thing to break in here at the owner’s request, but this feels like an invasion of privacy.”

I paused in my effort to pick the lock on the private security box to glance over at my young companion. I hadn’t been entirely forthcoming with Dot. The bank owner, an old friend, _(no not that kind, have you met the man?)_ hadn’t so much requested I break into the vault, as dared me to.

You see, I’d been at yet another tedious cocktail party and had been asked about my foray into detecting. The tone of the question indicated the inquirer didn’t take my venture entirely seriously. Eager to convince her of the legitimacy of my enterprise, I revealed that I’d recently been hired to test the security measures of a certain large, and well respected bank.

It was then that Earnest Edward Bankes III _(yes, that is his real name, that is how he spells it and he is just as pompous as it makes him sound)_ had all but thrown down the gauntlet by saying no reputable banker would ever do such a thing.

He’d laughed, saying the man was either a fool, or flattering me in the hopes it might gain him entry into my boudoir. _(His phrasing had not been quite as delicate and I was glad Jack was not within earshot at the time.)_

Then he’d bragged about his own bank and its ‘theft-proof’ vault, claiming the greatest safe-cracker in the world didn’t stand a chance against it, let alone a hobbyist. _(Hobbyist!)_

I’d fumed all the way home, complaining loudly to Jack and saying the man needed to be put in his place. Jack agreed, but impressed upon me that I didn’t need to be the one to do it, saying the man wasn’t even worth the time I’d already wasted on him.

But it gnawed at me. And I determined to prove Earnest wrong. However, my desire to provide tangible proof _(what fun would it be if he never knew of it?)_ had taken an unfortunate turn.

The plan _(and it was a good one)_ had been to sneak in, get a photograph of myself inside Earnest’s precious vault and then slip back out without anyone being the wiser. Then, at the next opportunity, I could casually toss the photograph in Earnest’s smug, fat face.

I’d waited for a night Hugh _(and, incidentally, his boss, not that I keep track of Jack’s schedule_ ) worked the overnight shift, and brought my trusty right hand woman along to obtain the photographic evidence.

Cracking the code had been a walk in the park, and I’d been congratulating myself, while checking my reflection in my compact ( _to clear a speck of dust from my eye, and if i took a moment to refresh my lipstick, it was only because it was convenient_ ) when I heard the disconcerting sound of the large, steel door clanging shut.

Dot, in her ever careful manner, had thought to block the flash of the bulb from being seen from the street. What she hadn’t realized _(really, for as bright as she was, the girl was woefully uninformed about some things)_ was that a bank vault could not be opened from the inside.

I calmed her down and convinced her that I was not angry with her _(well, not much anyway)_ and that we were sure to be let out as soon as the bank opened in the morning. I even made a little joke, saying that at least we were quite safe until then, but Dot remained inconsolable.

It was at that point that I embarked on any manner of diversions, including a little lock picking endeavor. My latest attempt at petty larceny seemed to pull Dot from her funk.

She stared imploringly from her seat at the desk the bank had thoughtfully provided for customers to peruse the contents of their private boxes.

“Please, miss. Don’t you think we’re in enough trouble as it stands?”

I tucked the picks away in my pocket and sat down against the wall.

“Well, what do you suggest we do to pass the time?” I said, petulantly.

“Why don’t we try to get some sleep?” Dot suggested. “I’d be happy to take the floor if you want the chair.”

“No. You stay where you are. I’ll be fine here.”

Dot soon dropped into the sleep of the innocent and I tried to follow suit, but found it difficult.

I’ve never been able to sleep well when shut up in an enclosed space, even though as they went, this one wasn’t so bad.

It had an electric light, was fairly large and airy, and free of spiders _(trust me, I’ve check, multiple times)._  Best of all, it had an interoffice communications system that customers could use to reach the bank manager should they have need of him during a visit.

It was on this feature that I hung my hopes. In my earlier reconnaissance I’d learned that the manager tended to arrive well before the bank opened. I hoped that pattern would hold, and that I’d be able to convince him to free us before any more employees, or the general public, arrived on the scene.

Because, Dot was right. We were in a spot of trouble, and it was imperative that Earnest never find out about this. Not Earnest, nor anyone else, _(not anyone in particular, mind you, just anyone)_ or I’d wear the humiliation til the end of my days.

My luck returned, briefly, the first time I tried to reach the manager. It was early morning, but I found him already in his office and was able to make him aware of our presence, while simultaneously startling the poor man nearly to death.

By that time I had my story prepared. I was a potential customer who had come to have a look at the vault with the thought of renting a security box in which to store some of my more valuable jewelry. I’d been having a look around, when somehow, I, and my companion, had become trapped.

The manager was nearly apoplectic. He couldn’t imagine how something like this could have happened.

“Yes, yes,” I said, “it’s all very vexing. Now if you could be so kind as to let us out.”

“Of course, madam. May I have your name, please.”

“My name?”

“Yes. To check against yesterday’s visitors log.”

“Is it necessary to take the time for that? We have been in here all night!”

“It will only take a moment, madam. To verify your story.”

The problem was it wouldn’t. First off, I’d used an alias when I came by the first time _(just to get the lay of the land)_ and secondly, my visit had been two days earlier. I decided to feign insult.

“Are you calling me a liar, sir?”

“I do beg your pardon, madam. I sympathize with your plight, but how do I know that you’re not actually a bank robber and that you won’t shoot me dead as soon as I open the door?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Do I sound like a bank robber?”

“What does a bank robber sound like, madam? I’m not one to assume a woman incapable of such things.” _(Of all the times to encounter an enlightened man.)_ “And you’ve indicated that there are two of you, leaving me outnumbered.”

“This is preposterous!” I fumed. “The thing is,” I said, changing tack, and using my sweetest tone, “I’m not entirely sure I signed any visitor’s log, so I don’t see how that would help anyway, but I can assure you, neither I, nor my companion, are any danger to you.”

“I do wish I could take your word on that,” the manager said. “I’m sure this is highly inconvenient for you, but you must understand my predicament.”

“So, you won’t open the door?”

“We appear to be at an impasse.”

I threw up my hands, pacing the small room. If I’d been face to face with this man I’d have be on my way already. My mind whirred, searching for another solution. Any solution but the one that came immediately to mind. Any other solution... _(damn)_.

He’d be angry. Without doubt.

He’d know what happened as soon as he heard the name of the bank and he’d be angry _(and he’ll never let me forget it)_ but there was no other way.

“If you’re really so worried,” I said, sighing deeply into the small speaker. “Feel free to call the police and have them present when the vault is opened. In fact, call Detective Inspector Jack Robinson of City South. I believe his reputation precedes him?”

“Oh, yes! I was just reading about his success in bringing down that opium ring! Quite an upstanding man. We’re lucky to have someone like him in our service.”

“Yes, yes,” I said _(not one word regarding my help in that matter!)_ “he’s a good man, I’m sure. Give him a call. Now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Dot are left cooling their heels.

“It was the right thing to do, miss, rather than taking our chances with a different policeman.”

“Better the _(handsome)_ devil you know, eh, Dot?”

If she hadn’t been with me, I would have taken my chances with someone else, but I couldn’t risk besmirching her good name, or Hugh’s now that they were one and the same.

I resumed my pacing. During this confinement I’d probably walked the equivalent of ten miles in the small space while we’d exhausted a tedious amount of conversational topics.

Dot had recited _(nearly verbatim, I’m convinced)_ the latest issue of Table Talk Magazine and the plot of the last movie she and Hugh had seen.

I’d told stories of my trip with Jack. Concentrating on the more touristy aspects and leaving out the nocturnal _(and quite often daytime)_ activities in deference to Dot’s sensitive nature.

Cec and Alice’s new batch of chooks got far more time than they deserved _(honestly who could tell the difference between one breed or another and why would one care?)_ and we shared of our excitement that Jane would be coming home from school for a visit.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon, miss,” Dot said.

I nodded, though the thought was not really comforting to me. I couldn’t be sure just how angry he’d be.

The speaker crackled and the manager was back on the squawk-box to inform us that the inspector had been reached, made aware of the situation and would arrive at his earlier convenience.

“Were those the words he used? Earliest convenience?” I asked. _(Very angry, then.)_

“Yes, but I’m sure he won’t keep us waiting long.”

I wasn’t so sure. I tried to convert the probable level of Jack’s anger into minutes. It wasn’t hopeful. I reclaimed my spot on the floor, looking apologetically at Dot.

“I think the inspector may be punishing us,” she said.

“Me, Dot. Jack is punishing me.” It was time I explained that I may have misled her as to the legitimacy of our mission.

“Oh, I know that, miss,” she said, before I’d barely begun my explanation.

“You do?”

“I had my suspicions right away. It seemed odd that we would be conducting a security test in the middle of the night. Last time, we did it as soon as the bank closed, with our client in attendance.”

“But, you didn’t say a word! Why did you even agree to come with me?”

“I assumed you had your reasons,” Dot shrugged, “and I miss this kind of thing.”

“You miss this?”

“Well, not this exactly, but our spur of the moment adventures. I miss those. Things are different now that I no longer live with you.”

“I don’t deserve you, Dot,” I said. _(I really don’t.)_ “I miss having you at the house, too. Do you like living with Hugh?”

“Yes. I like it very much.”

“I just wondered if it might not be a little restricting. Having someone always expecting you, always having to account to someone else for your time.”

“I’ve never really given it much thought,” Dot said.

She screwed up her nose then, and did just that.

“I’ve always had to answer to someone for my time. First my mother, then my employers, and it’s different with Hugh. When he asks what I’ve been doing it’s because he takes an interest in me and my work.

“We’ve fallen into a very satisfying routine. He helps me most nights by setting the table while I heat up our supper, then we sit and eat together while talking about our days. Afterwards, I wash up and he drys. Or sometimes, he washes and I dry!” she said, as though that variation made the mundane task far more exciting. “His mother may not be the warmest of women, but she raised him well and I’m very grateful to her for that.”

I rolled my eyes. The girl was far too sweet and generous. Hugh’s mother was as cold as a halibut on ice.

“In the evenings we’ll listen to the wireless,” she went on dreamily, “or he’ll work on those little model cars of his while I knit or do some mending. It’s just as I always hoped it would be. Just like you showed me it could be.”

“Me? How did I show you?”

“You and the inspector.”

“Whatever are you talking about?”

“I didn’t know it could be that way between a man and woman. The way you are with the inspector. I mean it’s almost like with a girlfriend, isn’t it? The way you can sit and talk for hours. I’d sometimes be in the kitchen, with my cocoa, and I’d hear you. Not that I was eavesdropping, I’d never do that, and I couldn’t make out what you were saying, but I could hear the laughter. It’s really lovely how much you enjoy each other. You showed me what was possible.”

I’d never thought of my relationship with Jack on those terms, but she wasn’t wrong. Even before we were lovers there was no one else in the world I’d ever felt as comfortably companionable with—other than Mac, of course.

“When did you know you loved him, miss?”

“Who? Jack?”

“Yes. I think I knew rather soon that I loved Hugh, was it the same for you?”

“Is it getting close in here?” I said, feeling overly warm all of a sudden, “It is, isn’t it?”

The crackle of the speaker made me jump.

“Hello? This is Chief Detective Inspector Jack Robinson of City South police. Is anyone in there?”

“Yes! Of course we’re here! Where else would we be?” I barked. _(Was the use of the full title really necessary?)_

“Ah. So this tale was not so crazy as it sounded.”

“Unfortunately not. And, we’re fine, by the way _(despite your having taken your sweet time getting here)_. Now do be so kind as to free us, inspector.”

“Not so fast, miss,” he said, sternly. “I’m going to need some more information first. Starting with your name.”

“Oh. My name. Yes...” Either the manager was in the office with Jack, or he was having far too much fun at my expense. Better safe than sorry. “My name is Miss Fern Roberts.”

“And where is your place of residence, Miss Roberts?”

“Well you see, I’m currently between residences,” I said, not wanting to reveal an address well across town that would make my being at this particular bank even less believable, “in fact, I’m newly arrived...”

“In a dangerous town?”

“What did you say?” _(He was definitely having a go.)_

“I’m alone, Phryne. I sent him for tea to calm him down. The man is convinced he has Melbourne’s equivalent to Bonnie and Clyde trapped in his vault.”

 _(Insufferable man! Men actually—both of them.)_ “Preposterous. You haven’t—”

“Given you away? Of course not. I know well enough by now that where you’re concerned it’s best to keep my mouth shut until I know what I’m walking into.”

“Good. And now that you’ve had your fun, can you get us out of here?”

“You think this is fun? He wants to have the press here when the vault is opened.”

“You can’t let him do that!”

“Obviously. But, I told you, he thinks he’s trapped dangerous criminals. He wants credit. You’re just lucky your friend Earnest is away at his mountain retreat and unreachable or he’d have told him already.”

“Thank god for small favors! Just tell him we’ve committed no crime and get us out of here.”

“It’s not that simple. He doesn’t believe your story and why should he? They have procedures for visitors to the vault. People are not just allowed to wander in and out! Your story is absurd! Was that the best you could come up with?”

“I didn’t intend to need a story!”

Dot grimaced and I shook my head, trying to assure her she wasn’t at all to blame _(or, at least not entirely)_.

“Well, he wants you arrested, Phryne. That’s why he wouldn’t let you out of there. I’m just glad he called me instead of someone else.”

I watched Dot’s drain of color.

“Nothing has been taken, Jack. Nothing’s been disturbed.” _(I silently thanked Dot for putting a stop to my lock-picking exercise.)_ “I’m sure if you just explain that...”

“I’ll get you out, but he’s eager to tell his story, so you’ll have to sit tight while I take his statement,” Jack said.

“We’ve been sitting tight for hours!”

“You committed a felony for entertainment, Miss Fisher. Forgive me if my sympathy reserves aren’t exactly overflowing.”

“No? Well before long, my bladder will be and I will no longer be able to hold to my promise to leave this vault as I found it.”

“Find a bucket.”

“I’m. In. A. Vault!”

“That is a predicament, but not my problem! You’ve put me in a sticky situation here! You do understand that, don’t you?”

I deflated. Like a balloon that had sprung a leak.

“You’re angry with me.”

I heard him sigh.

“I’m not your parent,” he said, softly. “It’s not my place to scold, but even you must admit this was incredibly ill advised.”

“Poorly executed to be sure,” I said, regretting it instantly, as it only served to make Dot look more miserable. “You’re right. It was a terrible idea to begin with and I am entirely to blame. Is that what you needed to hear? Will you please hurry now?"

“I’m not trying to punish you!”

“Aren’t you?”

There was a pause.

“Maybe I did take my time about getting here.”

“Glad you can admit it.”

“I am sorry I can’t get you out immediately. I underestimated the man’s concerns. I have to at least look like I’m taking him seriously. You are all right, aren’t you? You and Mrs. Collins?”

“Yes, Jack, we’re fine. But, how will you dissuade him?”

“I’ll think of something.”

Dot was now pacing the room in a panic and I felt uneasy as well. Jack was going to have use his official position to back my story. _(In other words, lie.)_

The truth was, I’d known he would. That’s why I’d told the man to call him in the first place, but I hadn’t considered how much he’d have to compromise his integrity. This wasn’t a game for him. If word ever got out...

“Oh, miss! If I get arrested it will ruin Hugh!” Dot cried.

“Listen, Jack. Maybe you should just give me up. Put the blame on me and leave Dot out of it if you can.”

“But then the public, including the bank’s owner, will find out about this.”

“And, I’ll have to take my lumps. It will be embarrassing, but I’ll survive.”

“Not just embarrassing. It could hurt your business.”

“Oh,” I said, as it dawned on me that he was right. I could already see the headlines now: **Phryne Fisher Locked up! Famed Lady Detective traps herself in Vault.** “Yes, that would be unfortunate.”

“And, Phryne, if this gets out...it would be the last straw. I’d never be allowed to work with you again.”

If I’d thought the room was close before, now it felt as though the walls were falling in on me.

“That can’t happen.”

“I’d rather it didn’t. Give me some time, love. I’ll sort it,” he said.

I stared at the speaker for a long moment after he’d gone, not even realizing he’d let slip that term of endearment until I looked up to see Dot smiling at me.

“He’ll work it out, miss,” Dot said. “I know he will.”

“I take him for granted, Dot. What if I can never work with Jack again because of this?”

“You’ll find a way around it. You have to. You two are good together. Everyone says so.”

“Everyone? Is this a frequent topic of discussion?”

“No!” she insisted.

I looked her in the eye and she crumbled. _(She never could lie to me.)_

“Yes,” she admitted. “But just between me and Mr. Butler. And Hugh, of course. And Bert and Cec on occasion. And Dr. Mac sometimes. Oh, and Mrs. Stanley that one time.”

“You’ve discussed Jack and me with my Aunt Prudence?”

“Not discussed really, there was just the one time when she asked if he was a ‘more frequent guest’ of late.”

“I see, and what did you tell her?”

“I told her he did stop by occasionally, when you were working on an important case together.”

“Well done, Dot!”

I wondered how much longer we’d be able to keep up this public pretense of being simply good friends and working associates, _(did anyone believe that anymore?)_ but a certain amount of discretion was required, given Jack’s position.

He already had one strike against his good name because of his divorce.

I enjoyed more freedom. My social standing was protected by my peers propensity for finding amusing what would be scandalously unacceptable in someone of lesser status. _(In short, I provided too much entertainment to elicit censure.)_

Jack was accepted as my latest quirk. The women understood the attraction. The men chalked it up to the always enigmatic Phryne Fisher being her usual irrepressible self. Both assumed that I’d have my fun and move on.

In fact, I’d heard, more than once, that at my age, I should put an end to all this foolishness and settle down with a nice, respectable peer of the realm before it was too late.

I don’t mind so much on my account, but their opinions of Jack are infuriating.

I’d made the mistake of having him escort me to a party at the home of Lord and Lady Westenshire. It was a disaster.

They’d either been condescending—even though Jack could more than hold his own with the most educated among them—or they’d looked at him as though he were a novelty pet. My latest toy.

I’d insisted we leave early and had apologized to him, but he’d only laughed, asking why I imagined he’d care.

“If they’d bothered to get to know you they couldn’t possibly be so dismissive!” I’d said.

“Did you want your friends to like me? Is that why you brought me? If I’d known it was important to you, I’d have tried harder—or at all,” he’d said.

Which was a ridiculous thing to say because, while he might not be the life of a party, Jack is always perfectly polite and charming.

“They’re not my friends,” I’d replied, “They’re social obligations, and I brought you because I wanted at least one person whose company I’d enjoy.”

“And I accepted because I wanted to spend time with you. I don’t care what they think. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me.”

His hand had cupped my cheek as he drew closer.

“Miss Phryne?”

“I’m sorry Dot, what did you say?” _(Couldn't she have waited until I got to the kiss?)_

“I asked if Mrs. Stanley disapproves of you and the inspector.”

“I imagine so.”

“Does that bother you?”

“I’m quite used to my Aunt’s disapproval.”

“But, why should she disapprove? Inspector Robinson’s a fine man.”

“He is, and I believe my Aunt agrees on that score. She doesn’t disapprove of him, so much as my lifestyle. She’d like to see me settled.”

“Then she’ll be happy when you and the inspector marry. That’s nice. I wish my mother was more approving of my marriage.”

“What makes you think Jack and I will marry?” _(What an incredible notion!)_

“Well, I just thought—”

“Jack hasn’t said anything to Hugh, has he?” _(He’d never be so foolish, would he?)_

“No. Not that I know of. Would you like me to ask?”

“No! Definitely not, Dot!” _(God forbid!)_

“All right, miss,” Dot said, bewildered. “Don’t you want to marry Inspector Robinson?”

“I don’t want to marry anyone.” _(It’s been my plan for as long as I can remember.)_ “You know that, Dot.”

“Well, yes, I guess I just thought...well, that was before,” she said. “He loves you. And you love him, don’t you?”

“It doesn’t necessarily follow that we’ll marry.” _(And yes, I noticed that I didn’t contradict her assertions—nor did I confirm them.)_

“But, doesn’t the idea of living your life with the person you love appeal to you? I can picture my entire life with Hugh. The children we’ll have, God willing, and growing old together.”

An image of Jack sitting in his high-backed leather chair in front of the fire in my parlour appeared in my mind.

His head, hair shot through with grey, was bent over a volume of his beloved Shakespeare. His legs were crossed and he wore slippers. A small spaniel was curled at his feet. _(Jack’s always wanted a dog, but the hours he keeps now won’t allow for it.)_ He looks up as I enter the room and smiles, the crinkles around his eyes deeper than today, but no less endearing.

It was a shock to my system to realize how much I wanted that picture to come true.

I swallowed a sudden lump in my throat. _(The air in this vault is getting thin, I’m sure it is.)_

Jack had to be able to sort this, because I wanted the life we’d begun to continue. I wanted our work together. I wanted my partner, my lover, my friend. If Jack succeeded, I swore to myself that from now on I’d stay out of trouble.

The sound of the lock clicking as it turned startled me. There was a moment’s hesitation and the huge grey door swung open.

“Miss Roberts, I presume?”

The far too entertained twinkle in his eye should have been irritating, instead, I don’t think he’d ever looked so good to me. I took a quick glance behind him.

“He’s not with me. I told him it was safer that he return to wait in his office and let me deal with the dangerous criminals.”

“Don’t joke, Jack. Have you talked him out of pressing charges?”

“Not quite. He’s convinced you were here to rob him.”

“Seriously Jack? Will this never end? I just want to go home!”

“And I intend to get you there.”

“Inspector?” Dot asked, timidly, “Does Hugh know?”

“No. When I heard there were two robbers it didn’t take much deduction to know who the second one was, but I didn’t say anything to Hugh. It’s up to you what you decide to tell him, he won’t hear of this from me.”

“I will tell him everything,” Dot said, _(of course she would)_. “But I am so glad he will hear it from me. Thank you, inspector.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let me deal with this man and get us all out of here.” He flipped the switch and addressed the speaker. “Mr. Melton. Are you there?”

“Yes, inspector? Do you have them?”

“I do, sir. And, I don’t believe they were here to cause any harm. It appears the lady was being truthful. All security boxes are closed and locked. There is no evidence anything has been disturbed. As an extra precaution they agreed to a thorough search. I’ve found no contraband on their persons.”

He looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, twirling slowly, opening one side of my coat, then the other. Jack rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile.

“That is good news,” Melton said.

“I will hold them pending trespass charges if you still insist on upon it, but I must caution you that I don’t think such charges will stick and could possibly work against you.”

“What do you mean?”

“A case might be made for kidnap.”

“Against the bank?”

“It’s not outside the realm of possibility. If their story is true, as it appears to be, then they’ve been held here against their will.”

“But it wasn’t intentional.”

“True, and so might have been chalked up to an honest mistake. However, your refusal to release them when you learned of the mistake could result in charges against the bank and even you, personally.”

I couldn’t help but notice Jack took care to speak in hypotheticals, but he still managed to sound incredibly authoritative, and just a bit threatening. It stirred my blood.

“Are you sure they’re innocent?”

We weren’t. Or, at least I wasn’t. I may not have stolen anything, but I certainly wasn’t innocent and Jack knew it. He looked me square in the eye.

“I’d stake my reputation on it,” he said. My knees went a little weak.

“Oh, dear. What have I done? I could lose my position!” Melton moaned. I almost felt sorry for the man.

“Mr. Melton,” I spoke up, “I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble over this. I don’t blame you for any of it. We all make mistakes.”

“Oh. Thank you,” he said. “I do appreciate your understanding. Allow me to apologize profusely for the inconvenience.”

“Apology accepted. I’m perfectly happy keeping this incident between us. There’s no need anyone else ever hear of it, do you agree?”

“Oh, yes, of course. I agree that would be best. Is that possible, inspector? Can we keep this between us?”

“If everyone is satisfied, I don’t see why not. I have enough paperwork from chasing down real criminals,” Jack said, jovially. “I’ll just escort the young ladies out and you can secure your vault. May I suggest you take a second look at your procedure for visitors?”

“I will do that, inspector. Thank you so much for your assistance, and do give my apologies to the young ladies once more.”

We made a quick exit out the back to avoid being seen. I linked my arm though Jack’s gripping his bicep firmly, as he walked us to my car in the alley.

“Well, that was quite an adventure,” I said.

“Is that what you call it?” Jack replied. “Are you the least bit remorseful?”

“Don’t be angry, Jack.”

“You could’ve gotten into serious trouble, Phryne! And for what? To show up that little toe rag of a man? Would it have been worth it?”

My head bobbled back and forth as I considered it. “Well, if not for that one little hitch...”

“You are irredeemable,” he said.

“True.” _(Not even I believed that pledge to stay out of trouble.)_ “Wasn’t it nice to actually be able to come to my rescue for once?”

“Are you trying to say thank you, Miss Fisher? Because if so, you’re rather bad at it.”

“Come on, Jack. It all worked out. Years from now, we’ll be sitting in the parlour having a good laugh about this.”

“Years from now?”

“If all goes to plan.”

His lips curved into half smile. “And if it doesn’t? Which is far more likely.”

“Then we’ll improvise.”

I straightened the knot of his tie, _(not really, it was fine)_ and my hand lingered on his chest as I met his gaze. We swayed toward each other in that way we do. Two forces irresistibly drawn together. I hoped he could hear everything I was unable to say out loud.

Thank you. I’m sorry. I love you. _(Because I do. I love him so.)_

He heard. His eyes flashed and I had to look away. _(I’d tortured Dot enough for one day.)_

He reached behind me to open my door and I slipped behind the wheel.

“Drive safely, Miss Fisher. I want you home in one piece.”

 _(And I want you more ways than I can count.)_ From the blush creeping up his neck I knew he’d heard that one too.

“Come by later, Jack. I’ll see that you feel sufficiently appreciated.”

_(Tonight, and for the rest of your days.)_

_(If I have my way, and I usually do.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Clyde robbed mostly stores and gas stations in their early days and I don't know if they would have been known in Australia, but this is fiction so I wasn't too worried about historical accuracy.


End file.
